


can you paint with the reds in - -

by WindyRein



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, No Dialogue, Pronoun Experiment, Psychopaths In Love, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be Red in his arms and red on their hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can you paint with the reds in - -

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing something only with pronouns. I didn't manage entirely.  
> Brought to you by [Danse Macabre Op. 40](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tG8QCjaw4yk)  
> Title from [Paint's After Ever After](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diU70KshcjA)

It wasn’t in his nature to be neither unsure nor shy but somehow that’s how he found himself feeling. It was a simple question that only needed a simple yes-or-no answer but it was so much more than that. It was a possibility filled future lived together and filled with love and laughter (he was certain), it was dark nights and darker days spent together.

It would be Red in his arms and red on their hands. It would be chases through the woods and fucking on the forest floor. It would be doing whatever he wanted because the land was his. It would be everything he could ask for but...

He still hadn’t answered.

(...maybe...)

There was doubt starting at the back of his mind _what if..._ He could say no. He could say no and he would lose his mind, he knew it. (she would roll her eyes and say again)

There was something like uncertainty in the air. His heart dropped and his breath caught and his brain froze for the first time that he could remember.

He started building walls, _retreating to his head_ his Red always said. He started to pull away physically and the boy caught his wrist and smiled, just a little, but it was enough and he was already smiling when his boy said _yes_ and _I thought you’d never ask._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure most of you misunderstood one sentence. The beauty of pronouns :D


End file.
